


Welcome To The Family

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO
Genre: Adoption, Dads!SeHo, Domestic Fluff, I love gotexo okay, M/M, child!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: SeHo adopt a kid
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really just finding excuses to insert Got7 to my fics. Peace!
> 
> This is a companion fic to Day 2. :)

“And I just need you to sign a couple of papers and then we’re done!” the social worker hands them a couple of papers which Junmyeon accepts gratefully. “I’ll give you time to go over them while I go check if everything is ready. The couple nods and the social worker leaves shortly after.

“Can you believe we’re actually doing this now?” Junmyeon whispers excitedly, as if he was afraid speaking louder would somehow make everything a dream.

Sehun reaches for his husband’s hand and grips it tight.

“You better believe it, love, because it really is happening.”

The both of them go through the fine print, checking and double checking that they haven’t missed anything. It must have been ten minutes later that the social worker comes back in.

“Everything settled?” she asks with a smile.

Junmyeon hands over the papers, “all set.”

She does another check, making sure they signed the necessary blanks. Once she deemed everything in order, she beamed at the couple.

“Ready to meet your son?”

  
  


Moments later, Sehun and Junmyeon stand in the middle of a large room. It was painted in light pink and blue, the walls decorated with paintings and alphabet decors. A couch was pushed on one corner and half of the floor area was covered in playmat. Toys of various kinds and sizes littered all over the room, yet it still managed to look clean.

A boy about 5 years of age sat in the middle of the padded floor, toy trucks and stuffed dolls surrounding him. The caretaker sitting beside him looks up when they enter and smiles when she recognizes them. She catches the boy’s attention.

“Hey, Youngjae, there are people here to see you,” she points to where Sehun and Junmyeon were. When Youngjae sees them, his whole face lights up with a big smile.

“Yung!” he screams in delight and stands up to run straight into Junmyeon’s arms.

“Hello, little man. Did you miss me?” Youngjae giggles as Junmyeon carries him.

“Yung! You come ‘esterday two! Why come t’day?”

Sehun steps closer then and takes one of Youngjae’s little hands. 

“Wee, you see little Jae, we came here to surprise you.”

The little boy’s eyes grow wide in excitement. He looks at Sehun in awe.

“A suwpwise? Fow Jae-jae?”

“Yes, sweetheart. You wanna hear about it?”

Youngjae nods his small head fervently, obviously very excited to hear about his surprise. 

Junmyeon stays quiet and let’s Sehun break the news. He was content to observe the interaction between the two. 

“Remember when we took you to our house?”

The boy nods again. “Yeah! I weally like youw house. Can Jae-hae gow agwain?”

Sehun glances at Junmyeon and they both smile. 

“What if… I told you that you can go back there again,” the boy squeals in delight and Junmyeon couldn’t wait to see his reaction once he hears the rest, “but this time, you get to stay.”

Youngjae’s brows furrowed in confusion? 

“Jae-jae sleep there?”

“Not only that, Jae,” the boy returns his focus on Junmyeon when he spoke, “you won’t just sleep there. You’ll  _ live _ there.”

It takes a moment for the young boy to realize what the words meant. His eyes went round and started welling up. For a moment, Junmyeon got worried the boy didn’t want to go with them, but then Youngjae lunged at Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s neck as far as he could get them. Then he was sobbing on Junmyeon’s neck. 

When he looked at Sehun, the latter looked calm but Junmyeon could see that he was also worried. Sehun started rubbing the boy’s back in comfort. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asks softly, “do you not want to go with us?”

Youngjae sits up straight so fast he would’ve fallen if not for Junmyeon’s tight hold on him. He shakes his head continuously. 

“No! No no no! Jae-jae wants! Pwease take Jae-jae! Jae-jae weally, weally wants!” His voice was full of panic, Junmyeon’s heart breaks a little. 

Sehun smiles warmly at the boy. “I’m glad to hear that.  _ We’re _ glad to hear that. We really want you to come home with us.”

“Jae-jae wants.”

The accompanying sniffle makes Junmyeon coo.

“Are you ready to come home with us Jae?”

“Twoday?”

“Yes, little guy. You’re coming home with us today.”

Youngjae gasps and starts wiggling in Junmyeon’s hold. Junmyeon manages to put him down before he could hurt himself. The boy makes a run for the door but the caretaker, who’s been watching in silence, catches him. 

“Jae-jae needs to pack! Jae-jae is gwoing home now!”

The adults all laugh at the child’s antics. Both Junmyeon and Sehun’s hearts pound upon hearing the word “home” come out of the child’s mouth. 

“Relax, Youngjae. We’ve already packed your things. And before you ask, yes, including the blankie.”

Youngjae stops squirming then and pats the caretaker’s hand. 

“Good good. Thwank you.”

The caretaker smiles fondly. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you go with your hyungs and we’ll take care of your stuff.”

Youngjae happily skips back to where Junmyeon and Sehun were waiting.

“Yungs! Les go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve reached a week! I can’t believe it! HAHA! Thank you for your continued support. I hope my works are able to make your day bearable. :D


End file.
